


Tease

by dirtylaundry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/M, Fem!Alpha, Knotting, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaundry/pseuds/dirtylaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he has created a name for not only himself but for all Omegas, Tony is relieved to get the knotting he believes is long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. 
> 
> A/N: There are so very few FM A/O pairings, especially ones in Iron Man and the Avengers, so I felt it was time write my own! I might as well contribute to the community somehow, right?
> 
> Make sure to read the tags carefully so please read at your own risk. If you dislike any part of this smutty PWP, simply press the back button on your browser!

Tony Stark, notably recognized as Iron Man, has turned into not only an everyday household name but also an everyday housewife's wet dream.

In his rise to fame, he has defied all the negative preconceptions and connotations associated with 'Omegas'-their docility, their willingness to bow to down to Alphas and Betas alike, and of course, their duty as broodmares to society. He has broken all of these normative shackles...and yet-

"If I could just get Pepper to knot me, I swear I wouldn't ask for anything else anymore. You believe me, right JARVIS?," Tony mused, nursing a scotch by the fireplace. He reposed on the leather seating, shifting slightly in his work clothes.

Subtly, he grounded down on the silicone buttplug he wore the whole day. In the past few days, he had been feeling pretty horny and thought the good ol' plug would help release some of his recent sexual frustration. "Okay, _maybe_ just one more thing. I did have my eye on that hydrogen fuel cell car..." 

"What am I hearing about another car? You practically have your own auto shop already," Pepper firmly reminded him.

Tony glanced at her as she walked in. He thought she filled the perfect role as a Beta, subordinate and deferent to any Alpha. However, her dominant smell, strong posture, and no-nonsense disposition exposed her gender. The juxtaposition was what drew him to her after their first meeting. Since then, she has always watched over him, obscured in the shadows.

JARVIS intervened," I do not believe you, Sir. Your monetary expenditures after your previous heats beg to defer."

Tony's cheeks blossomed red. "Quiet, JARVIS!"

"Heat?," Pepper asked with a pinge of concern and an eyebrow raised. She took a cursory look at her boss and lover. As he tipped burning scotch down his throat, Pepper noticed that his suit jacket was thrown haphazardly on the back of the sofa and the first three buttons of his shirt were unopened. He reclined, pasted to the grain leather finishing.

To anyone else, it may have seemed as if Tony Stark had a long day of work but Pepper saw the signs.

There was a fine sheen of sweat over his face and he mindlessly moved his whole body, particularly his ass, against the seating.

No matter how much Tony had challenged the role of an Omega over the years, he still couldn't avoid his own biological nature.

Taking a whiff of him, Pepper was hit by a delicious smell of motor oil, scotch, and Tony's unique natural scent. 

So instead of jumping him like a crazed Alpha, she took a deep breath and asked Jarvis," How many times has Tony said 'knot' today?"

"NONE!," Tony shouted, slamming his cup down on the table. _Why did it matter?_

"Twelve times since he came back, sir."

"Thank you...and when did he come back home?," she inquired.

"Two hours ago, sir."

Pepper shook her head. She had to be logical...for the both of them. It was clear that Tony was in the onset of his heat and he needed the seclusion of his room.

She took off her blazer, knowing that Tony was watching her every move. Only in a silk blouse and pencil skirt, she was prepared to hoist Tony to his feet.

Before she managed to get her hands under his arms, he retorted, "I can stand by myself. Wait. Why are you doing this?"

Pepper released an exasperated sigh. "Tony, you're in your heat. I have to isolate you in your room, so you won't become a danger to others or yourself."

Tony held a steely gaze. "Danger? So you think Omegas are dangerous? Maybe you just want us in our little private cells. Afraid I might open my legs to any passerby, hmm?" He scoffed. "After everything I've done to show our society how strong Omegas can be, you want to take it all away?"

"You know that's not what I think!" Pepper looked away for a second to calm herself down. "Look Tony, you're in a vulnerable state right now. I know you have done a lot for the Omega community but you need to help yourself."

She held his gaze and brought her arms around his biceps," _I _need to help you." Pepper subtly massaged his arms to calm the poor frazzled omega.__

Already her ministrations seemed to be working and Tony bent his head, his forehead pressing against Pepper's cloth-hidden abs. Once again, Tony was reminded of why he only took interest in female alphas. Female alphas were graceful and calculated. They looked delicate, fragile even, but they were extremely able-bodied, capable of holding their own if ever fighting against a male alpha. Unlike male alphas, they were also more emotionally in-tune with their mates. Their captivating appearance worked in favor for them for many doe-eyed omegas.

So far, the power couple was on the cusp of their relationship and knotting or, Gods forbid, even bonding were unspoken topics. As Tony unconsciously nuzzled her tight abdomen, he began to imagine how large her knot would become. He remembered how in previous heats, Pepper only fed him her cock and carefully held her knot outside his hole when she came.

Now he was craving how that knot would grow to a painful size, how her come would fill him for hours, and how he would be stuck to her knot, marinating in her juices. He wanted her seed to hit his ovaries and more than ever before, he wanted his belly to swell with their litter of pups. Disregarding the image of omegas and what the public thought of him, he knew in his heart that he wanted to start a family with her. 

Quickly, he was succumbing to his omega tendencies and without a thought, he began to mewl. Pepper combed a comforting hand through his hair. 

All of a sudden, he cried out when a gushing sound came from his bottom. It was apparent that clear slick soaked through his black trousers.

Pepper clenched her eyes shut as she was enveloped in a powerful, dizzying aroma. Since she walked in, she was already half hard, smelling his heat ripening beyond the door. But a waft of his slick right now gave her cock a lightning hard-on.

"Oh my gods! Please, Pepper!"

Time was ticking and Tony Stark's heat was approaching exponentially. Her body could not resist the temptation any further and she knew she had to fuck him this very instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Looots of smut.

In the span of a few minutes, they transported to Tony's master bedroom. With Pepper's help, Tony's clothes were shed off. His body was glistening wet and Pepper was given a ravishing view of her brunette's strapping backside, his muscles flexing and undulating sensuously. Although Tony was wider in frame; like most female alphas, Pepper was taller than him, which made it easier for her to shield him from any predators or competitors. With that in mind, she saw red and grabbed his hips possessively.

"Mine," she growled.

"Ah, ah yours!," Tony said breathlessly, craning his neck. He looked at her demurely, his half-closed lids begging for a good fuck. Once he caught Pepper's blue eyes, he instantly spread his legs, giving his Alpha a mesmerizing view of his tight pink pucker encasing the black buttplug. 

Pepper could not restrain her grin. She was pleasantly surprised (and obviously excited) to see that this was the source of Tony's abnormal number of 'adjustments' during today's slew of business meetings. _No wonder he kept leaning back in his chair! _He would constantly press back and sigh.__

"You left this in all day?," she asked, tapping a slender finger on the base of the plug. "Mhmm," he answered. His occupied hole this morning led to a few risqué fantasies of Pepper fucking him into the conference table while corporate drones spoke on and on about Gods-know-what.

She broke his reverie with a hard slap on the toy's flat base. The impact ricocheted inside him, sending quakes through the core of his body. His deep shudders gave Pepper an incentive to continue slapping the base, bringing fresh tears to the omega's eyes. 

"The fact that you've been _stuffed_ , ass aching, while talking about mergers...Do you know how hard this makes me? Were you preparing your hole for me the entire time? Were you imagining my cock inside you instead of this silly piece of silicone?" 

All of a sudden, her Alpha hormones surged and she was unable to look at the poor excuse of a dildo any longer. Although the plug was in no way someone else's cock, her rationality flew out the window. Not to mention, the stench of plastic was invading what was hers.

_Mine._ Pepper yanked the plug, watching the wide bottom stretch the pink rim and smoothly slide out. Plug gone (chucked in a bin), her wolf was happy to see the distended hole gaping wide for an object to insert itself.

Her ears flicked when he cried out again as another torrent of slick coated his inner walls and steadily dripped out his hole. Translucent streams of his natural lubricant drizzled down his thighs, drenching the sheets with slippery puddles.

_This is magnificent_ , she thought. She mentally filed the visual away for future reference.  Pepper smoothly palmed the sides of his body down to his ass, then spread his round cheeks wide open, giving her a clear view of his cunt. _It's winking at me!_

"Your boypussy is calling me. It seems to want my cock now," she crooned, seemingly speaking to his hole. Fully clothed still, she bent down to gently kiss his weeping entrance. "Is that true?"

In response, Tony burrowed his head in the pillow and whimpered. His usual sharp retorts were gone. They subsided, reducing his genius intellect to a desperate cock-hungry muddled mess.

Wordlessly, Tony swayed his hips side to side. Pepper could see his small four-inch cock swinging to and fro as well. She watched him as he pushed his stiff, leaking knot-less dick toward the bed and began to rub friction against it. _This was torture!_

"No no no," she scolded, gripping his hips up again. As punishment, she spread his trembling legs even wider apart.

Opening his cheeks now with her nose, the blonde Alpha licked a wet stripe from his much smaller balls (hers were twice the size) up to the crease ending at his tail-bone. Pepper's tongue swirled around his rim, her saliva mixing with his intoxicating ambrosia.

"Please!! Put anything in! I need it," he begged shamelessly. _My empty hole is aching for something!_ , he thought. Taking matters into his own hands, the rebellious omega snuck a finger and then another, scissoring himself open. Pepper growled in disapproval and wrenched his wayward fingers out.

Still in her work clothes, the impatient redhead ripped off her blouse (she tossed it somewhere across the room) and hurriedly shimmied out of her narrow pencil skirt. Her panties were still on but she simply moved the tent aside to liberate the confinement of her endowment.  Tony's glazed eyes darkened as he peered through his own legs and saw her dangling, massive nine inch cock. He focused on the base of her cock. Oh, how he craved Pepper's huge knot!

Once naked, she buried her face between his ass cheeks and slithered her tongue into his hole. _It tastes amazing!_ Her eyes rolled back as she flicked circles inside his entrance. Pepper never had a stronger appetite for omega juices til now. She pulled his hips toward her, voraciously eating him with her slick-searching tongue until he violently shuddered. His orgasm left Tony squeezing his hole around her soft organ and gushing with more heat-induced lubricant. Pepper swallowed as much tasty slick as she could, lapping up the excess.

"Hmm, you didn't even touch yourself. What a cockslut. Is your body that hungry for my thick, long cock?" Tony looked away, ashamed. The omega closed his eyes. His body was languid post-orgasm but his hips were still canting back and forth.

Pepper could care less about his orgasm since she knew omegas came multiple times during heat. Now that Tony was more or less prepared, she didn't hesitate to aim her blunt shaft carefully and slam into him with no warning. "What do you want?!," she demanded with each new thrust.

"Ah! It hurts!" Tony's face scrunched up and he gritted his teeth as each forceful thrust rocked his tired body. "Ungh!" After his body was relaxed, the fucking felt almost painful but gave way to pleasure, and his cock began to stir again.

His over-lubricated hole made it easier for the female alpha to slide deep inside him with her growing knot popping in and out of the tight rim. "You're still so tight, my lovely omega," he heard her rasp. "I will not going to ask you a third time. What do you _want_?" The intense stimulation led Tony to see stars behind his eyelids.

The clouded air in the room buzzed with the accumulation of pent-up desire from many tumultuous years. No doubt in his mind, Tony knew this was a step in the right direction. At this pivotal moment, the atmosphere shifted and he whispered, "Pepper, I...I want your knot. Please."

His alpha blinked, surprised about his response. She sensed his resolution, nipping his left earlobe."Are you sure, babe? Once I tie with you, that means your belly will be swollen with our litter."

"You want that? You want my knot to breed you with pups?"

"Yes! Your knot, Alpha!!" Tony sobbed, tearing up. "I want it so badly! I want my stomach to swell up! I want to give you as many pups as you want!"

Pepper groaned, her mind swimming with the image of her omega's muscular figure growing soft and gravid with her children. _Our children_ , she thought.

As they both panted and began to reach a simultaneous orgasm (Tony on his second one), Pepper bent her legs to drag the omega onto her lap. The new position gave Tony freedom to ride her cock with no inhibitions until finally, gravity forced the brunette's weight to take Pepper's whole knot.

The omega felt the crescendo of his orgasm approaching. "Oh gods, oh gods, I'm gonna come!"

Pepper wrapped one forearm around his waist while a hand flew to soothe his throbbing cock.

The agonizing pressure of her expanded knot inside him, her long rod impaling him, and the friction on his cock were just too overwhelming.

As his vision blinded white, his internal walls that were gripping his alpha's thick cock had started to flood him with come.

Tony gulped breaths of air, feeling his sensitive rim gripping the base of Pepper's wide knot. _We're officially locked together now_ , he thought giddily.

He tried to shift but Pepper tightened her grip on his waist imperceptibly. "Don't move, babe. You'll hurt yourself."

Before he slipped into a blissful sleep, he felt her kiss his neck, murmuring, "So beautiful. All mine." The newly impregnated man drifted off with another heavy pulse of seed coating his tender walls.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony awoke, he blearily realized that Pepper had tipped them on their side (essentially spooning him) and also noticed a slender hand flat on his stomach. With a slight twitch of his sore muscles, he felt her softening cock still inside him. The knot had deflated considerably. A slight movement sent a rivet of cool come sliding down the crease of his cheek.

"Pepper?" Tony didn't bother to turn around. He was still wiped out from their virile fucking. Not to mention, his voice was rough and hoarse from screaming. Thank goodness each room was soundproof. He couldn't imagine how his fellow Avengers would react, seeing the usually confident, arrogant Omega turn into a shameless cock-begging whore.

She finally aroused when her omega shifted. Pepper lapped his neck. "Are you okay?," she murmured against his skin.

"Yeah...I'm good. I'm probably going to give birth to a horde of mini Iron-Mans, huh?"

He could feel her chuckle rumbling and a warm smile form on his shoulder blade. "Heh. Yeah, they'll have your cheeky quips and eventually drive me up the wall."

"Damn straight."

The redhead caressed his bruised hips. "Mmm, I wonder how many you'll have." She rubbed circular patterns on his taut abdomen. 

Tony started squirming again. His eyes fluttered shut, thinking about his stomach completely expanded...his pecs soft and supple. His nipples tender and perhaps even lactating?

It had only been approximately half an hour but the heady aroma of their combined scents made Tony's eyes glaze over. His IQ dropped once again and the small man flexed his hole around the hardening obstruction.

"Ah, as many as you want, Pepper."

 _Sneaky omega. So that's what he wants._ "Yeah?," she breathed out, her shaft expanding inside the muscular channel.

"Yep," he chirped. Then, he wiggled. _Yeah, no, I am not going to stand for anymore of his teasing_ , she thought _._ "Come on, fuck me!," he goaded her impatiently.

Latching her teeth on her favorite spot of his neck, Pepper pulled out until only the tip was breaching.

"You asked for it." Then she slammed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at endings!


End file.
